The Secret Lives Of Tree Hill's Residents
by EmmaCee
Summary: 17 years have passed and the residents have acquired many secrets. What will happen when eveyone returns to Tree Hill ?
1. Chapter 1

Everybody's Changing

The story will be about the residents of Tree Hill and the secrets they are hiding from their friends and families. Please read and review and if you like the plot and/or character please tell me whether you would like the story written or not. I'll add more character tomorrow. Thanks Em x

The Scott's (Lucas and Peyton's Family)

Lucas Eugene Scott-34

Lucas was a great writer and wrote many more books's while living in Spain with wife Peyton and their 5 children. He recently suffered a heart attack which brought him and his family back to Tree Hill. He know runs a writing class at Tree Hill library to add to his finances so they he can pay for secret son Riley who Peyton does not know of.

Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer Scott-34

Peyton started up at music label in Spain named Red Bedroom Records and local Spanish girl Mia Catalano was her first successful artist. The family moved back to Tree Hill due to Lucas' ill health and for a calmer lifestyle. Lucas does not know her brother Derek recently passes away and the grief is driving her slightly insane.

Sawyer Brooke Scott-17

We all know high school Peyton, well meet her double. Quiet and subdued sawyer has been dating golden boy Jude Baker since her return to Tree Hill but sleeps with his twin brother bad boy Davis.

Karen Mia Scott-17

Karen is Lucas' double; quiet and subdued like twin Sawyer and very smart like father Lucas. She is stupid when it comes to love though and like Sawyer dates one Baker twin and sleeps with the other. The four do not know of their love rectangle.

Derek Keith Scott-15

Has a lack of work-ethic and spends most of his time at school in detention which makes Lucas think he should be sent to military school. Due to her brother's recent passing while fighting in Iraq Peyton is strongly against the idea but when Derek secretly applies for the army will it make Peyton reveal her reason against the idea?

Anna Carolina Scott-10

Born around the time of one of Lucas' heart attack's people always sympathised with her meaning she was very spoilt growing up. She knows more than she lets on and can wrap anyone one around her little finger.

The Baker's (Brooke and Julian's family)

Julian Andrew Baker-36

After failing to find the fame in the film industry he was after started to direct local documentaries and now puts all his hopes on recently injured son Jude. He teaches film class at Tree Hill High after returning from New York with his family. His marriage to Brooke has recently started to strain so he has turned to alcohol and has lots of it.

Brooke Penelope Davis Baker-34

After a long time living the high life in New York Brooke returns with her family to Tree Hill where she is hired as fashion and design teacher at Tree Hill High and starts an illicit affair with a pupil.

Jude Richard Baker-17

Golden boy Jude aims to live up to his father's expectation and wants nothing more than to succeed in life. He injures himself in a New York street fight meaning his life changes forever. Knows about his mother's affair, dates Sawyer Scott and sleeps with her twin Karen.

Davis Paul Baker-17

Ladies man "Dave" knows about his dad's alcoholism and is in a love rectangle he doesn't even know about. Is mentally scarred after seeing Jude in the street fight and has many a sleepless night over it.

Sophia Rachel Baker-15

Cheerleader, class president and total Brooke 2.0. Sophia is the most popular, busy girl in school but how does she keep up? Her Aunt Peyton's anti-depressants, has a serious drug addiction.

Haley Scott Baker-10

Little Haley was adopted so Brooke could help others. She soon starts to ask questions as she looks nothing like her older siblings but could her mother be closer than you think?

Victoria "Ria" Peyton Baker-4

The youngest of the baker clan is also adopted.

The Scott's (Haley and Nathan's family)

Nathan Royal Scott-34

Along with wife of 18 years Haley; the couple stayed in Tree Hill to raise their growing family. Nathan played a few good years for the Charlotte Bobcats until has back gave up. Has recently been diagnosed with cancer but refuses to tell his wife or family.

Haley James Scott-34

Haley has done well for herself and her family. Head of English at Tree Hill High she has also published a book, sang in front of thousands and kept her growing family together for the past 18 years!

James Lucas Scott-17

Little Jamie's all grown up and he's going to be a dad soon. Having a child as a teenager was not Jamie's plan and he blames Nathan and Haley for the "Scott Curse" as he was getting accepted into so many colleges for Baseball and Clay said he would sign him when he graduated. So will he stand by his girlfriend or do a "Dan" on her.

Lydia Quinn Scott-10

Little Lydia was swapped at birth with another child and only after she has a bout of Chicken Pox do Haley and Nathan find out. Will they want their real daughter back or will they want o keep little Lydia?

Clare Deborah Scott and Evans Lee Scott-7

Haley and Nathan's youngest know nothing of their family's problems.

The Evans-James' (Quinn and Clay's Family)

Clayton Evans-36

Clay went back to Los Angeles with Quinn so he could sign more clients to his agency 'Fortitude' and they eventually settled there and had 3 children. He is planning to propose soon and is desperate for more children but Quinn isn't so keen.

Quinn Isabella James-36

Quinn and long-term boyfriend Clay spent years in L.A where Quinn ran a successful photography studio. The main reason they are returning to Tree Hill is for a quieter life for their wild children; especially oldest Sarah who's been in jail for drunk driving. Is cautious to have more children because of the horrendous pregnancies she's suffered in the past.

Sarah Haley Evans-17

Sarah is Quinn and Clay's wild child and the main reason they returned to Tree Hill. Despises her parents but soon finds a friendship with Jude Davis.

Jay Brigard Evans-17

Double of his father and extremely talented at sports which has granted him many college acceptance letters. The one thing that could compromise that, his fling with Mrs Davis-Baker.

Rainn James Evans-16

Quiet and cool Rainn is a mix of her mother Quinn and her Aunt Haley. Rain likes to kiss girls but doesn't know how to tell her parents.


	2. IntroductionCarry You Home

**Disclaimer- **I do not own One Tree Hill all credit due to Mark Schwahn who is a genius!

**AN- **Okay guys this is a quick update for me. I am still at high school and I share the computer with my mum and dad so updates at times may be slow. There is one thing i will not have which is people using my plots for their own. Not fair guys !

**So i would like to take time to reply to your reviews-**

DianeHermans_- I think I may have pm'd you but if not thanks for reviewing the story. About your question the adult couple will be most likely stay the same for time being but the teenage couples probably not. It is extremely hard for any off Naley's kid's to have boyfriends or girlfriends that are main character as most of the main characters are their cousins. Also you know what high school's like folk breaking and making up all the time. _

Cabently,grayfan and Lucas&-_Thank you for reading and reviewing but you'll see my dilemma above. I will try to get these up as soon as i can though ;)._

Obsessive Princess-_Thanks for mentioning me in your last chapter of 'I won't give up' that was lovely and i never got your PM back . I hope you keep following my story though Ashley._

_**I Really Need Reviews! Keep Em' Coming and also if you have any idea's **_

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction-Carry You Home<strong>

_This chapter just explains everybody's reasons and feelings about coming home to tree Hill and what Haley and Nathan are doing in these times. The next chapter will be set just as school starts (Any American readers when is that?) so everybody will have returned to Tree Hill._

The first "I'm coming home" phone call Haley received was from her sister-in-law Peyton. Haley was at work when she called but on returning home and looking through the missed calls she found a European number, meaning it was Lucas and Peyton seeing they lived in Spain. Haley was confused, Peyton **NEVER** called apart from birthday's, Christmases or fourth of July and she **ALWAYS** woke them up because Spain was 5 hours ahead of East Coast Time.

Haley's short fingers typed the well known number into her house phone and she waited for the familiar "Hey it's Lucas, Peyton and the family. Were not in but leave a message" voice mail as it would be 11pm there but instead a well known sobbing voice picked up. Peyton explained that Lucas had been coaching the local high school basketball time with he had a heart attack, a big one like after The State Championship. They had decided they were returning to Tree Hill because her dad had bought back their old house as a gift to Peyton on her next birthday but told her about it sooner due to Lucas' ill health. She said they would be home when Lucas was fit to fly again and that could be 3 months at least and it was. They arrived with their family in July and started to settle in.

That same day in April in the Scott house James Lucas Scott had went all the way with his girlfriend. Holly Lauren McFadden was her name and she was going to be Senior Class President, she could just feel it. Little did Jamie know that one day would haunt him way into the future and his mom was down the stairs.

About 3 weeks later on her return from the weekly shop at Wal-Mart, Haley had another missed call from older sister Quinn. She hoped this was the phone call where Quinn would tell her Clay had **FINALLY** after 17 years of them being together had proposed to her but no such luck. She thought she would wait till later to phone Quinn because they were in opposite time zones on opposite coasts of the USA so sat down with a black coffee and turned on the TV.

About 7pm that night once the Scott's had finished their dinner and Haley and Nathan had put their 2 youngest Clare and Evans to bed. Haley picked up the phone and dialled Quinn's number but nobody answered so she picked her LG from her bag and voice dialled Quinn. When Clay answered he had a worries tone in his voice. Clay **NEVER **answered Quinn's phone because she never answered his (She couldn't work it). He explained that his and Quinn's trouble making older daughter Sarah had been taken to hospital to get her stomach pumped and Quinn was there with her. Clay and Quinn had a lot of trouble with Sarah, she had been in custody for various random incidents, she had 3 tattoos, and she drank **ALL **the time. She was only 17 years old!

Clay and Quinn had decided it was time for them to return to Tree Hill because their children were getting into the hard party lifestyle Los Angeles had to offer and it was stressing Quinn so much she hadn't slept in weeks. Her son Jay who was also 17 had had a bad break-up with girlfriend Kim and had went on a 3 day drug and booze binge, he ended up down at L.A County police station and was left off with a warning as if it was added to his permanent record all those college scholarships... Gone! Their daughter Rainn who was 16 and they best behaved in the house hold, except from the dog Trill, had even gotten drunk at a randomers Sweet 16 and nearly lit the tent on fire and had to run away but her dad found her first.

They still had Clay's beach house and were due to return in July before the school year started. Sarah hated her parents for this but her life was spinning way out of control. Jay wasn't too bothered he was just upset he wouldn't get to be Senior King at the prom, because no one would vote for him in Tree Hill and Rainn was slightly upset. She would need to leave her secret girlfriend Cate at home and she would never find a girl who wouldn't tell her secret in Tree Hill. Everybody knew everybody there.

Somewhere on the other side of town Mr Nathan Scott was attending a doctor's appointment at Tree Hill Doctor's surgery. He was there fortnightly for a back check-up and to get his prescription as he wasn't playing basketball anymore. He had to retire mid season when during a game against the New York Knicks some ass had punched him to the floor which curved his spine slightly meaning it was **NOT **safe for him to play real games. Now the only person Nathan saw about as much as Haley and the kids was Dr Lee Rice his back doctor, he could never remember the real name for them. This check-up was different when Nathan went to walk out the door of Room 23 (Ironic, ha ) the doctor asked him to go to his office next door. Nathan sat down praying for good news and it was, the doctor had told him he would not need another check-up until at least summertime. Nathan practically jumped with glee. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Haley and the kids his good news.

On the Friday of that week Nathan was home alone when the melody "The Entertainer" rang through the huge house. It was the landline but the phone wasn't on its dock, he only found it when he approached Lydia's room and found it in her underwear drawer-Lydia was not allowed a mobile so would sneak downstairs at night and steal the landline phone. Nathan was mad but he would sort that out later so he ran back downstairs and settled on the couch. Judging by the familiar number Nathan knew this phone call could take forever...

It was Brooke, Brooke Davis-baker and her fabulous family were soon going to be gracing the residents of Tree Hill with their presence. Brooke explained the idea had first came about when Julian (who never got his big break), had decided that North Carolina had more job prospects for him the highflying New York. Her soon Jude had also been injured in a New York street fight. This surprised Nathan as he thought the description of the incident was better fitted to Jude's twin, Davis. _Davis thought himself a bit of a hard guy or a ladies' man_ _and Nathan remembered when he and his brother stayed with the Scott's when they were 12 and he had punched Jamie for touching his girl Madison. This was so far from the truth; Davis was actually jealous of Jamie because he went out with Madison_. The boys had never been back since.

Brooke explained that the guy's had been walking home from a City and Colour concert in Manhattan when some ruffian had jumped out and pushed Jude through a nearby window of a Tiffany's Store just so he could break in. Jude was now confined to a wheelchair and Davis was at therapy every week because he was so traumatised by the event. Brooke and Julian had figured that maybe a smaller town such as Tree Hill would be the best medicine for the young boys and their siblings.

Nathan was informed that they would be returning before the school year re-started so the boys could graduate Senior Year and not fall behind. Brooke had convinced Principal Turner that she would make a great fashion and design teacher and her husband, Julian had recently graduated film school with a teaching degree. She had been looking up houses online and was going to leave the business with her mother, Victoria and reopen a store in Tree Hill which her assistant Alexis would run until she found a new boss. Brooke sounded really excited to be coming home, and Nathan knew she always would be _The Girl Behind_ _the Red Door_.

At this same time Haley was sitting in the paediatric ward of New Brunswick County Hospital with daughter Lydia. Lydia had been coughing and wheezing the past few weeks and had complained of chest pains, Haley was worried in case Nathan had been the carrier of the HCM gene and had passed it on to Lydia. The nurse had done check-up and quickly informed Haley that Lydia probably had seasonal asthma which she would probably only suffer from it in Spring/Summer and gave her a prescription for an inhaler. Lydia was then told she should come back before school started again in case she needed some more medicine. Gleefully the little girl walked out of the nurse's room as her mother followed behind her grasping the prescription. This was a good thing all Haley and Nathan's family were fit happy and healthy and she couldn't wait for her friends return to Tree Hill.

If only Haley had knew what her son was doing behind her back, what was going to happen to her husband and daughter, what would become Julian's best friend on his return to Tree Hill, where Lucas' spare cash went, what Peyton had lost in her life, what the Scott and Baker twin's were doing together, who Brooke was doing in her classroom, who her niece kissed secretly and most of all How she would keep everyone together? ...


End file.
